


unrequited?

by dumbsoftie



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, adam doesn't know what his feelings mean, also adam loves u, girls hbo - Freeform, im in the sin bin, woah my first detailed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: You've been roommates with Adam Sackler for a while now, but sharing a hotel room with him opens up lots of new possibilities.





	unrequited?

Ever since you’d met Adam, you two had clicked. It was a friendship unlike any other, but you would do anything for him. When he’d bumped into you at a mutual friend’s party, he’d initially wanted to get with you, but he soon realized that you were someone that he wanted to keep around him for the long haul. It didn’t take long for him to ask you to be his roommate, you were different than everyone else that he’d been around, and you seemed like the perfect person to share a living space with. Of course, you’d said yes, Adam never failed to make you laugh, and sharing an apartment with him didn’t seem half-bad.

But then, things started to change, and not for the better.

You couldn't deny that you’d found Adam attractive when you first saw him at the party, but when you guys became close friends, you promised yourself that you would not allow yourself to get feelings for him. You’d seen how things went with other girls, and he was not necessarily the most romantic guy.

Still, seeing him strolling around without a care in the world, always shirtless, always his same-old flirty self, it was taking a toll on you. Your crush was steadily growing, and you hated it.

“Hey, Kid.” He grinned toothily, yet again leaving the bathroom after a shower in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. You knew that this was just how he was, but you couldn’t help but wonder if it was all on purpose, just to tease you.

“Hi, Adam.” You mumbled, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Now wasn’t the time to get all hot and bothered, you were tired of making a fool of yourself in front of him.

“You’re acting different lately.” He raised an eyebrow, standing in front of the TV. “What’s going on?”

Now you knew. He was definitely trying to kill you. “Nothing is wrong, Adam.” You huffed, craning your head to see what was on the screen.

“I’ve known you for awhile, and something is wrong.” He insisted, narrowing his eyes at you. “I’ll give you a pass for now, but I’m going to find out later.” Adam promised, walking off to his room to change.

You let out a breath that you didn't know that you were holding in. Adam was driving you crazy, and you didn’t know how much longer you’d be able to keep up with this. You tried to distract yourself with whatever was on the TV, wishing that you could get him out of your mind. Did he feel the dame about you, or did he like someone else? You hated to think about that, the thought of him with someone else tore you down.

You sighed and relaxed against the couch, wondering what you were going to do.

A few minutes later, Adam exited his room, flopping down on the couch next to you. Thankful that he was fully dressed this time, you smiled down at him. He was laying with his head next to your lap, only able to fit half of his lanky body on the small couch. “You wanna go out somewhere tonight?” He asked, and it was hard to will yourself not to admire him, his dark hair falling into his face.

“I’m not doing anything.” You shrugged, nodding. This whole situation felt nice, and you wished that he could be asking you to go out with him in a more romantic way, but you would take anything that you could get. Spending time with Adam was never dull, and he certainly made sure that you always had fun.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing, and he groaned in annoyance, fishing it out of his back pocket. “Hello?” Adam grumbled, and you could hear a female voice speaking in what sounded like a frantic tone. “Hey, hey, calm down.” He sat up on the couch, and you placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him down.

After a few minutes of hurried, stressed talking, he hung up the phone and groaned loudly, laying back down with a pout on his face. This time, however, he laid his head in your lap. “That was my sister.” Adam mumbled, closing his eyes. “I guess that ruins all chances of us going out and having fun. She needs me to go and get her, she's in fucking... Maryland or some shit.”

“Same sister that came here a few months ago and gave you a hard time?” You asked, resisting the urge to run your hand through his long, dark hair.

Adam nodded and sighed, getting off of the couch. This man could never seem to sit still. “I should probably get going, Kid. Family is family.” Was he just going to go alone?

“If you’d like, I could go with you. Might be nice to have someone to keep you company.” You suggested, hoping that the blush that rose to your cheeks wasn't as obvious as it felt.

He raised an eyebrow and a small hint of a grin started to form on his face. “You’d... do that for me?” That hurt you, Adam had done so much for you, and everyone else in his life, and he wasn’t completely used to other people wanting to do things for him.

“Of course!” You nodded, giving him the friendliest smile that you could muster.

He grinned from ear to ear and started to shove some things into his bag, before pausing to help you off of the couch. You could tell that he really appreciated it, he didn’t often let other people do things for him, but he needed the support. His sister had caused trouble many times before, and without your help, he might make a wrong decision.

The two of you rushed to pack your things, eager to start the long drive, if only to get it over with. “This is going to be fun, just you and I, going on an adventure. Maybe, you’ll even tell me what’s bothering you.” He teased, unable to get the smile off of his face.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see.” Mumbling, you followed him down the stairs with your light bag, it was only going to be an overnight trip, and you didn't want to get teased by Adam for overpacking. The two of you walked down the street, it was just about to get dark, and you wanted to make sure that you could rent a car and have everything in order before you started the drive. 

As Adam checked out the car, he turned to examine you. It was cold out, and you were doing your best not to shiver. He paused his conversation with the man and shrugged off his jacket, slipping it over your shoulders wordlessly. The small amount of affection had your heart pumping in your chest, and soon, you were definitely warm enough. Just the slightest touches from him had your cheeks burning, your heart racing. This was bad.

He’d even opened the car door to help you in, and you swore that you heard the salesman refer to you as a ‘cute couple’. The odds seemed to be against you tonight, but then again, here you were, about to be on a nearly 4 hour car ride alone with Adam.

Just as you’d expected, the trip was mostly silent. Adam didn’t like to waste time on small talk, and he didn’t really like to listen to music. However, you’d came prepared, you stuck one earbud in to listen to your own music. After awhile, Adam noticed, and he took a deep breath.

“You’re so...” He searched for the words, his facial expression crinkling.

“Annoying?” You suggested, laughing to yourself.

“No, no... Considerate. Hannah would just blast her fucking music, even when she knew how much it bothered me.” His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. “You listen to everything that I say, and you just-” He cut himself off, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be venting to you, I’m sure that you don't want to hear it.”

He seemed to be trying to compliment you, and it did not go unnoticed. You couldn’t hold back your smile, and you smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it. I know what you’re trying to say, you appreciate me as a friend.”

Adam huffed, his expression wrinkling further. Okay, what was that supposed to mean. “Right.” He muttered, and that was all that he had to say for awhile.

Your curiosity began to grow at his reaction. Had he been trying to say that you were more than friends? No, of course not. Adam probably still had feelings for Hannah, and it was stupid of you to get your hopes up. He just liked you as a friend, and that was all. There was no way that these feelings were reciprocated, and you tried to repeat that to yourself over and over, as if it was your mantra.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, with a few comments here and there. Adam seemed to be thinking, he had his face scrunched up the majority of the time. It was hard not to get your hopes up, and as the day shifted into night, you wondered when the two of you would stop.

“I’m getting tired, Kid. It’s already getting late, but we’ll have a short drive tomorrow.” He yawned, asking you to keep an eye out for anywhere that you two could stop.

He still hadn’t reclaimed his jacket, and you wondered if he ever would. In a few minutes, you arrived at the first hotel that you saw. He seemed tired, he must’ve had a long day, especially with the stress that his sister always seemed to cause. He towered over you as the two of you walked to the front desk, his hand coming up to rest on the small of your back protectively. “It’s dark, and it could be dangerous.” He mumbled as his excuse, leading you through the doors of the hotel.

The woman at the front desk already seemed annoyed, and Adam’s loud presence only infuriated her even more. “Can we uh... get a room?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“We’re all sold out, except for a room with one queen bed.” She refused to look up at him, instead choosing to examine her nails. Great. You felt your heart sink, now, you were going to really put your feelings to the test. Sharing a bed with Adam seemed absolutely perfect in your eyes, but you didn't know if you’d be able to hold your feelings back.

Without hesitation, Adam paid for the room. That seemed odd, he didn’t even make a joke or tease you about having to share a bed with him. Something really must have been off, he was mumbling to the cashier as he paid, not being his usual loud self. Blaming it on tiredness, you took the room key when he offered it to you. “Ready, Kid?” He asked, smiling weakly.

You nodded and followed him down the long hallway. This wasn't like him, and you knew that something was definitely wrong. Maybe he was just tired, or maybe it was due to the stress of hearing that his sister was in trouble.

“Hey, what’s wrong with your sister anyways?” You asked, walking side by side with him.

“Same old. She was complaining about some guy, this long story of what he’d done wrong to her.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m just so tired of having to babysit her.”

“It must be tiring.” You nodded, nearing your room. Every step that you take made your heart rate increase, the thought of sharing such a small bed with Adam was making your heart do somersaults. It wasn’t like Adam to just open himself up like this, he didn’t normally like to complain or talk about what was bothering him. 

He stuck the key into the door and opened it for you, closing the door after he followed you in. When you switched the light on, his eyes widened. “Jesus, that’s even smaller than I thought.”

It was small. You both cursed and thanked the hotel for putting you in this situation, you got to be with Adam, but you were certain that you were about to make a fool of yourself. The thought of changing into your PJs sounded like a ridiculous demand in your head, and you sat on one side of the bed, fully clothed.

“You’re gonna sleep in that?” He gestured to your jeans and t-shirt, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

You shrugged and shook your head, giving in. He was right, it would end up being uncomfortable. Still, thinking about being less than fully clothed in bed with him was making your heart thump harder and harder. Rummaging through your bag, you grabbed the shirt and shorts that you’d brought for the night, heading to the bathroom.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not going to look.” He spoke in his usual, confident tone, just pulling his shirt off in front of you as if it was nothing. Adam turned his back to you and started to unbutton his jeans, and you felt your entire face burn. Turning your back to him as well, you removed your clothes and pulled the pajamas on as quickly as you could, remaining turned around for a few seconds in hopes that the redness on your cheeks would melt away in time.

When you turned to face him, he’d hopped into the bed, laying against the pillow with his arms crossed behind his head. “You’re blushing.” He stated plainly, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Well, not all of us are comfortable with taking all of your clothes off.” You huffed, hesitating before crawling in the bed. It was a challenging feat with the way that he was looking at you, as if you were prey to him, ripe for the taking, but you sat as far away from him as you could on the small bed. Even then, only a few inches separated you.

“You don’t have anything to be shy about.” He nearly cooed, laying down fully on the mattress as he watched you. There was your damn blush again, making an unwanted appearance. Forcing yourself to glare at him, you reached over and charged your phone, setting an alarm for the morning. His sister did need him after all, and you knew that he wasn’t the type to get up on his own accord.

“I’ll wake you up after the alarm, and I’ll try to let you sleep in as much as possible.” You promised, laying down across from him. There was that strange expression again, his face scrunching up, almost as if he was looking for the right words to say.

“You...” He looked into your eyes so intently that you wondered if you were dreaming. “I’ve never met anyone like you. It’s like... you genuinely care about me. I always wondered if Hannah was just using me, or that I was obligated to do things for her.”

“I do care about you.” You insisted, sitting up on your elbow, nothing but sincerity in your eyes.

“I care about you too, Kid.” He closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillow, frustration evident on his features. “But I’m scared that I care too much.”

Wait... was he saying what you thought that he was saying? Did he just say that he cared about you... too much?

“Adam, you don't mean that.” This couldn’t be true. There was no way that Adam’s feelings for you could be reciprocated.

His eyes shot open and he looked at you with an intensity that you'd never seen before. “I mean it.”

That was all that it took for you to lean over, your lips crashing against his in a wave of passion. It was clear that he hadn’t expected it, but it didn’t take long for him to kiss you back, tugging you into his lap. It took everything in you not to whimper against his lips, this was everything that you’d dreamt about for what felt like months.

He sucked at your lower lip before drawing back, trying to catch his breath. “So, that’s what you’ve been hiding from me, huh?” He grabbed a handful of your ass, squeezing it tightly with his large hands. “You should’ve told me sooner.”

You could already feel him hardening in his sweatpants, it was clear that the two of you had wanted this for a long time. He rolled his hips into yours and let out a noise of satisfaction, burying his head into your neck. You’d heard the stories, and you knew that he was known for having a less-than-normal reputation when it came to sex, but you didn't mind.

“I’m gonna be gentle with you.” He promised, accompanying his statement with a kiss to your neck. “I don't know if I’ll be able to keep up with it the next time, though. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to hold back after this.” He was already planning for there to be a next time?

You shivered and he moaned against your skin, grinding his hips into yours. You could tell that he was getting desperate and needy, but you didn’t mind one bit. It wasn’t like you weren’t dying to feel him. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” You confessed, as he took a break from your neck to tug the flimsy PJ shirt over your head.

“You should’ve told me sooner.” He chuckled, reaching behind you to unclip your bra. When your top half was exposed to him, he moaned audibly, his large hands immediately reaching up to grab them and squeeze them. “Ever since I saw you that one time by accident,” He grinned at you from ear to ear. “I’ve been dying to get my hands on these tits.”

His words were only making you into more of a flushing mess, little whines and whimpers leaving your lips. It was already getting to be too much, his words, his hands, his length rutting into you through the thin layers of clothing that remained. Adam leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth, working his lips around it. His other hand continued to play with your other breast, and when you watched him, you nearly fainted. His deep brown eyes watched you with so much sincerity and intensity, as if he was trying to convey all of his emotions through eye contact.

“You’re perfect.” He spoke confidently, as if it was a proven fact. Apparently getting tired of having you on top of him, he rolled you both over. He kissed you hungrily again as he hurriedly tugged off your shorts, moaning into your mouth at the sight of your fully exposed body.

“Jesus, Kid. Would’ve done this much sooner if I knew that someone as beautiful as you would be interested in me.” His compliments were making you swoon, this didn’t seem like the normal Adam Sackler that you'd heard about in stories from your friends. He was being gentle with you and showering you in kisses, and it had you speechless.

His wandering hand slipped in between your legs, and he looked at you with the most smug expression that you'd ever seen from him. “This wet, and all for me?” He cooed, moving his hand back and forth over your bundle of nerves. It seemed like he knew exactly how to touch you, the perfect way to make you feel good. Adam slipped a finger inside of you and his mouth returned to your neck, muttering things that he wanted to do to you in your ear. It was clear that he did not want this to be the last time.

The sounds of your moans only fueled the fire, he was going crazy just listening to you. He added another finger and craned it upwards, trying to draw a reaction out of you. Your mewls were getting louder, with his thumb working on your clit, it was hard to keep quiet. You were nearing the brink, it would just take a little bit more-

“You asshole.” You narrowed your eyes at him as he pulled away, grinning smugly as he pulled his fingers from you and slipped them into his mouth. That sight alone had your cheeks burning, he must've known what he was doing to you.

He shrugged and rolled himself on top of you, adjusting to make sure that he was comfortable before he entered you. “You’re fun to tease.” He spoke plainly, lifting your legs up and encouraging them to wrap around his waist. You wanted to interject that he’d done his fair share of teasing, after sauntering around shirtless day after day, but he entered you with a groan, and all words disintegrated on your tongue.

“Shit, you feel so good.” Adam purred, moaning into your ear. He was big, and the stretch burned for a minute or so, but the sounds of his moans and the amount of teasing that he’d done to you made it completely bearable.

It didn’t take long for him to start a brutal pace, knocking the air out of your lungs with every thrust. You hadn’t been with anyone in a while, and Adam was filling you up so perfectly. Under him, you were a mess, moaning his name repeatedly. His large hand came up and covered your mouth, fire in his eyes as he moved faster.

“If you want to come, you’re going to have to be quiet.” he panted. You’d completely forgotten that you were in a hotel room at past midnight, and you nodded against his hand. You’d have to do everything that you could to be quiet, and it was becoming increasingly difficult.

It didn't take long for you to reach your climax, yelling against his hand as he made you feel things that you’d never felt before. As soon as you’d came, he removed his hand and pressed his lips to yours, groaning into your mouth as he emptied himself inside of you. The two of you laid together in silence, trying to catch your breaths. When he was stable enough, he slipped himself out of you and rolled to the side, collapsing in the bed. 

“Shit,” He laughed, after a few minutes of peaceful silence. His loud laugh filled the room as he looked into your eyes, the look of pure happiness on his face. You hadn’t seen him that happy in awhile, and it was contagious. You started to grin, a few giggles leaving your lips as he laid his head on your chest, wrapping his arms around your torso.

“I can’t believe that I didn’t just tell you sooner.” He sighed, nuzzling his head into your chest happily. “I had the perfect girl as a roommate, and I was too much of an idiot to see that she was into me.”

“You may be an idiot, but you’re a cute one.” You added, joking along with a wide grin on your face.

“Now, you’re gonna get it!” He rolled on top of you and began to tickle your sides, causing the two of you to burst out into laughter.

All that you could think was, thank goodness that they only had one hotel room left.


End file.
